firelight_2k_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Judgement Day (Season 1)
Judgement Day is a Smackdown exclusive PPV from the first season of the Firelight Universe Mode. The PPV was located in New Orleans, Louisiana and the theme song for the PPV is Let Them In by PVRIS. Background/Build Up The Main event of the PPV was the first ever Tables Match as AJ Styles put his WWE Championship on the line against Kevin Owens. On Smackdown #4 (The Smackdown after Backlash) AJ Styles defeated Baron Corbin, but AJ Styles was attacked by Kevin Owens after the match who then ended up Powerbombing Styles onto the apron. AJ Styles did get some revenge when he attacked Kevin Owens from behind but on the final Smackdown before Judgement Day (Smackdown #8), after AJ Styles defeated Jinder Mahal but Kevin Owens attacked Styles and then sent Styles through a table that he placed in the corner of the ring. American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) won the Smackdown Tag Team Championship at Backlash (The first ever title change in this Universe mode). On the Smackdown after Backlash, Revival announced that they will be invoking their rematch clause to face American Alpha for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship at Judgement Day. On Smackdown #5, American Alpha were getting ready to face off against Sanity but the champions were attacked by Revival before the match and te attack was enough for Sanity to get the surprising victory. On Smackdown #6 Scott Dawson was able to defeat Jason Jordan due to interference from Dash Wilder and both Dash & Dawson attacked Chad Gable afterwards. Mickie James became the No1 Contender for the Smackdown Womens Championship after defeating Becky Lynch on Smackdown #6 when Mickie James pinned Becky Lynch following the Mick Kick, but both James & Lynch were attacked by Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax and Carmella. Mickie James was able to gain some momentum over the champion when she (Along with Asuka) defeated Carmella and the champion Alexa Bliss. John Cena made his return on the Smackdown after Backlash with a victory against Jinder Mahal, but the celebrations were shortly lied as John Cena was attacked in the parking lot by Baron Corbin who when hit Cena with the End of Days. Baron Corbin did a promo a couple of weeks later but it was interrupted by John Cena and the two brawled in the ring and had to be broken up. On the final episode before Judgement Day, John Cena hit Baron Corbin with an Attitude Adjustment on a car in the parking lot. The Dolph Ziggler vs Cesaro match will be the final match of the Best of Five series as it is currently tied at 2-2. Cesaro won the first match on Smackdown #3 with Dolph Ziggler making it 1-1 at Backlash and winning again on Smackdown #5 to lead 2-1, but Cesaro tied the series with a win the following week on Smackdown #6. Whoever wins this match will win the series and the Intercontinental Championship. After losing the No1 Contenders match against Kevin Owens on Smackdown #5, Chris Jericho did an in ring promo that was interrupted by Samoa Joe who then attacked Chris Jericho and then attacked Jericho again backstage. Shane McMahon announced that the two will face each other at Judgement Day. Asuka was supposed to face Alexa Bliss for the Smackdown Womens Championship at Backlash, but an attack by Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax and Carmella on Smackdown #2 took Asuka out of the match through injury (And was replaced by Becky Lynch). Asuka made her return on Smackdown # and attacked the trio. With Alexa Bliss already facing Mickie James, Asuka was originally supposed to face both Carmella and Nia Jax in a 2 on 1 Handicap match but on the final Smackdown before Judgement Day, Asuka injured Nia Jax with a backstage attack (Very similar to the one that took Asuka out of Backlash) and due to the injury, the match was made into a singles match between Asuka and Carmella. Ethan Grant made his first appearance on Smackdown #6 by attacking Shinsuke Nakamura after Nakamura defeated Matt Hardy. Ethan hit Nakamura multiple times with a chair and then finished off Nakamura with an Impaler DDT. Ethan Grant made his in ring debut the following week (The final episode before Judgement Day) by defeating Kalisto with the Impaler DDT. After the match Shinsuke Nakamura attacked Ethan Grant and a brawl erupted between the two that had to be broken up by security. Results Category:Year 1 PPV Category:Judgement Day Category:Smackdown PPV